Bittersweet Revenge
by xbecbebex
Summary: "It's not a love scene, Spencer. What happens in that scene isn't even close to being love."  lots of bad language and mature themes


**This was inspired by a random (not so welcome) blast from the past. Pre-engagement and pre-wedding (duh). Not that the sequence really matters but eh, it would be so much more tragic if they were married… Yet another one shot that can be read along the others. Oh but this one won't be fluffy. It's quite smutty. Angry smut. **

**DISCLAIMER: the only thing I own right now is very unhappy thoughts. Those the overall tone of this piece. AGAIN I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

If this was his way of attaining closure, it was a fucked up way to go about doing it. The last straw had finally broken her back when he had showed up on set looking very much like a bat out of hell. She had flown back to California for the week to finish up a cameo in an indie movie, one that she actually felt attached to. They had fought the day she left… About what, she couldn't remember but whatever it is, it had lead to a very ugly break-up.

So when he randomly appeared behind the camera, Lila's jaw had dropped and she stomped out of the room, her hands grabbing his wrists none too gently. "What the fuck are you doing here, Spencer?" She nearly spat out in the privacy of her trailer.

He looked hurt for a brief moment before walking close to her, his eyes filled with a darkness she had never seen before. "You never told me there was a love scene in this movie." Ah, so he had found the script? After two weeks of her waving the stack of papers under his nose, he'd finally taken the time to skim over it, because let's face it, it wouldn't have taken him more than five minutes to read the entire script.

"It's not a love scene, Spencer." She responded haughtily, walking over to her fridge to withdraw a bottle of water. She lifted it to her light pink lips and took a greedy sip. "What happens in that scene is not even close to love."

Her words did what she intended them to do: wound. Spencer put a hand over his chest as if willing his heart to stop.. Breaking? Beating? What? Why was he here? He took a timid step back, his eyes wandering away from hers, studying the trailer around him, looking at the outfits she had to wear in the upcoming 'love' scene.

"That's what you're wearing?" He asked, his voice unnaturally low. Spencer looked at the baby doll night gown they had laid out for her, light pink in color and sheer. He turned to look at her with a smirk on his lips.

"Well at least I know you're acting if you're wearing this." He touched the cheap fabric for a moment before walking to the door.

"Did you come all this way just to insult me, Spencer? Cos if you did, you could have just called." Spencer looked down at his shaking hands before looking at her, striding across the room to pull him to her.

"I came here to bring you home." Spencer said throatily, his voice sliding across her ear. He pushed her against the counter forcefully, ignoring the half-hearted protests that Lila was making.

His lips crashed against hers, his teeth angrily biting her lower one. Was he punishing her? Was he here to make sure she felt really badly for fighting with him? She couldn't be sure, she thought in a haze as he lifted her to rest on the edge of the counter. By nature, her legs wrapped around his waist while her fingers tangled behind his neck and she moaned softly as his teeth nipped at her neck.

"Lock the door, Spencer." She demanded, knowing where this was going and not wanting to stop it. She was angry as was he and they certainly both had frustrations they wanted to take out on the other. He left her briefly to do just that and then returned, his hands going possessively to her shoulders.

"I want you to think of me when you're pretending to fuck him." Spencer said, pushing aside her mini-skirt and underwear. "I want you to remember this as you moan for him." He thrust forward, watching as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. There was a light thud as the back of her head hit the cabinet and she hissed, dragging her nails down his back.

Any thoughts left both their minds as they focused on making the other feel their pain, drawing strength from the other's noises. Spencer held her ass tightly, making marks with his fingers as he pulled her off the counter and slid to the floor. He held her firmly on top of him, feeling her tighten around him.

Lila shoved him down, taking control of the situation, her eyes drilling into his. It wasn't often they'd look at each other during the act of lovemaking, but this certainly couldn't be defined as that. That term was reserved for tender moments in bed when they needed each other to be whole.

She was nearing her release and she could tell from the look on Spencer's face, he was too. He got this look as if he was concentrating really deeply on something, his jaw clenched tight and his eyes squinted. Lila knew she herself looked similar, having caught a glimpse of herself on the way to the floor. She had flushed cheeks and what felt like a headache coming on.

With a rush of curses, Lila bore down on him causing him to cry out at the same time as she did, holding her tight instead of shoving her off of him. He had never done this angry make-up sex before and couldn't believe how.. Hot it was. But he didn't want to fight again and hoped this would be his one experience of it.

With himself still buried inside her, he rolled over, rocking his hips against hers again. "I'm still really mad at you, Spencer." A little sigh fluttered from Lila's swollen lips. He was building her up again and she just hoped he wouldn't let her fall.

"Just come home, Lila." Spencer begged, his eyes wide as he threw one of her legs over his shoulders, allowing himself to go deeper inside of her. A self-satisfied groan was muffled by his lips as he pressed another tender kiss to her neck.

"Only if you promise to never ever hurt my feelings like you did the other night." It was amazing she was capable of stringing together such a coherent sentence while Spencer moved himself in and out of her, causing her to writhe on the floor beneath him.

"I can't promise that but I can promise that if I do, I won't run away and have you spend a small fortune on a plane ticket just so you can screw my brains out." She started to protest but instead hummed appreciatively.

With a smile, Lila pushed a hand against his back. She knew she was going to go home with him later that night, cameo be damned. "Fuck off, Spencer Reid."


End file.
